Originally, fragmented aperture antennas were envisioned as a planar surface with a grid of rectangular regions or pixels that are either conducting or non-conducting. A genetic algorithm (GA) and a computational electromagnetic model were used to determine which pixels should be conducting and which should be non-conducting to form an antenna surface suitable for a given use.